Mary
Appearance Mary looks like a teenaged girl or possibly a young woman with long stringy black hair and a white dress. Gameplay Normal Phase During Mary's normal state, she is extremely slow moving, much slower than the survivors are while walking. She may open doors, and can set traps, however she cannot kill survivors. Over time she generates 'energy'. This energy is shown to the player by a narrowing field of vision, slowing centering in a black, translucent dot in the middle of the screen. Energy is used to teleport to different rooms on the stage in order to find survivors, or when enough energy is gathered, to go into her 'frenzied' form. It is important to note that finding the survivors while in this form is not necessarily a bad thing; you cannot enter your frenzied form without a nearby survivor, and your energy gathers dramatically more quickly while looking directly at a survivor. Frenzied Phase Mary's frenzied form lasts only a few seconds. During this time Mary's slow walk turns into an extremely fast sprint, and Mary is now able to attack the survivors. During her frenzy, Mary runs much faster than the survivors and is arguably the hardest monster to escape during her frenzy, as she can sense nearby survivors even around corners and through walls, highlighting them with a red outline. If she kills a survivor during her frenzy, her frenzy is lengthened for a short period of time. After her frenzy, all of her energy is used up, and she is teleported to another room on the stage. Playing Against Mary * It might be tempting to taunt the slow walking Mary during her normal phase, as she is relatively harmless. This is unwise, as the closer she gets to you, the faster she frenzies. * Mary's frenzy gauge increases much faster when she's near a survivor, and even faster when a survivor shines their flashlight in her face. Staring at Mary point-blank with your flashlight on is a death sentence. * Juking is EXTREMELY effective against Mary during her frenzy, as she moves very fast. The player playing Mary is often simply trying to kill as fast as they can, and aren't worried about any tricks you will pull out once frenzied. * Mary screeches very loudly during her frenzy, and any players anywhere near her are likely to hear it. * Hiding in a room with a closed door does not guarantee your safety, as Mary has a random chance to teleport to any room on the stage. * The safest times to be around Mary are right at the beginning of the game, or right after her frenzy finishes. Unlike with other monsters, who will often guard the corpses of the recently deceased in the hopes that a survivor will come searching for keys, Mary is teleported once her frenzy ends, meaning one of the safest places to be is where she just finished her frenzy. * Traps will go off in the area when Mary teleports there. As with any monster, immediately clear any room with traps going off. * Mary spends her normal phase crying softly as she moves around. Turn your music off and turn up game effects and you might have an edge against her. Playing As Mary * In most stages, Mary starts the game locked inside of a room. * USE TELEPORT SPARINGLY: Teleporting lowers your energy, and means you will be unable to frenzy for an even longer period of time. Only teleport if you KNOW the survivors are very far away, or are hiding behind a closed door. * Try and trap survivors in rooms with only one exit. Remember that survivors will always try to leave your sight as soon as they can in the hopes that you will not frenzy. Use this to your advantage and lure them into your traps. * If you teleport into a room with the survivors it is not necessarily the best idea to reveal yourself immediately. Wait until a survivor spots you; not only will you give them a huge scare, but it also means that the survivor has to do a full 180 degree turn to flee from you. * If you can manage, try hiding behind a corner and wait for survivors to come to you. Particularly down longer hallways, a survivor could see you and duck into a room. Links http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=278270170